


Cobblestones and Flowers

by Marshmellowtoast



Series: Fae Au [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmellowtoast/pseuds/Marshmellowtoast
Summary: Prompt: overwatch- jack/gabe; Gabe is a warrior, lost in the forest who meets Jack, a farmer, who is also a dryad. Jack with flowers in his hair. Gabe having to protect Jack's tree from someone.





	1. Chapter 1

The stones under Gabe's heavy boots feel familiar, a little uncomfortably so. It's the same path he's walked on for years, making a fine living helping travelers across the mountain path. Today's trip back is unfortunate, he hadn't managed to find anyone who needed a guide back. With an appointment to keep back home, he had no choice but to make the trek back, wandering the bright forest at a leisurely pace. 

 

As dangerous as the woods could be, safety was often just a matter sticking to the right paths, and keeping calm. Often times the creatures that would spill out of the forest would only do so when scared or provoked. Traveling alone was far easier than with a large group, no one to watch out for or force him to stick to the widest path. The small cobbled roads he had stumbled on years ago were part of the key to his business, less used, but far faster for one or two clients. They liked to change occasionally, only a few staying put throughout the seasons, the shifting on a whim. 

 

He had taken what he assumed was his favourite path today, a quick one that would have him across the mountain in less than half the time. As the sun began to tick higher in the sky, Gabe was beginning to realise that the path had changed, winding longer around a cluster of oddly arranged stones that it usually cut through, serving as an excellent landmark. Too late to turn back, he pushed forward, heels clicking along the stones, convinced that it wouldn't be too large of a detour. 

 

Much to his dismay, the path ended soon after the new curve, a stone fence with a mossy wooden gate blocking it off and leading into what looked like a yard. Swearing, he tested the gate, the softwood moving at the lightest push, unlatched and unattended. Deciding to take his chances, he headed in, hand on the hilt of his sword. 

 

His had been right about it being a yard, the path splitting it in two. On one side, a field stretched to the edge of the woods, neat rows of plants, nearly overflowing with fruit and vegetables, all ripe and ready for the picking. The other was dominated by a massive tree, the roots huge and wide enough to have a small house constructed among them, homey and comfortable looking despite it's location. 

 

Both sides were sorely tempting, a shady place to rest out the noonday sun and a ripe snack to enjoy in it. He could feel himself drifting towards the field, looking over a perfect looking batch of peas, when a laugh snapped him out of his musings. 

 

“Wouldn't do that if i were you.” A voice called surprising close. It was like being splashed with a bucket of cold water, his hand jerking back from where it had been about to snap off a vegetable. Magic. 

 

With scowl, he stomped back to the path, scanning around for the source of the voice. He found it hidden amongst the foliage, the person it belong to dusting the dirt from his lands, and weaving a his way through the plants to him. Person felt like a strained word, all things considered, the man before him looked nearly human. Young, beautiful, blond hair and startlingly blue eyes that all spoke to someone timelessly handsome in a way only humans couldn't be. 

 

Fae magic then. He huffed, turning to leave, sweltering and uncomfortable enough with dealing with a fae. 

 

“You're going to stomp all over my garden and leave without so much of thank you?” He called, jogging to catch up with him. “At least get the tomato off the bottom of your foot before you drag it all along that path. It won't like you quite as much after that. 

 

Gabe glanced down, glaring at the offending fruit stuck to his shoe. He mumbled his thanks, scraping it off with his other boot and pushing it off the path, waiting to see what the fae would do next. He extended his hand with a smile and Gabe glared at the limb like he had the tomato. This close he could see the fine details of the fae, the lack of marks or age lines. The leaves and flowers he had assumed were debris from gardening didn't shake out when he had dusted himself off. Tiny cornflowers littered his hair, the occasional leaf artfully thrown into the straw blond mop. 

 

He didn't make any move to disguise it staring at them or the glare that followed, looking at a point just above the things ear instead of its eyes. One fae glamor was enough for the day, falling into a deeper spell would only cause more trouble. 

 

“Name's Jack.” The fae said still offering his hand. 

 

“Gabe.” He said, shaking it reluctantly but firmly.

 

“Don't see a lot of humans on the path back here, did you end up getting lost?” 

 

“Path I usually take through the rocks shifted this way. Thought I'd see if it went around and came out the same way.” Jack hummed at that, glancing up at the sky briefly, sharing his eyes from the bright sun. 

 

“It's probably Summer Court. All the paths will be all sorts of screwed up until it's over tonight. If you'd like, you can rest here for the time being, and I can show you the right path once it's over. Free of Obligation.” 

 

Gabe considered it, the sun was already brutally hot, his armor sweltering from standing in its direct light. Stopping to eat and drink until the worst of it was over was a safer plan than wandering around on the shifting paths. 

“Swear it three times that I will be free of all obligations while resting on your grounds?” 

“Three times on my own power do I swear you free of obligation while you rest upon my property.” Jack chuckled, leading the way to his cottage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear god i thought i posted this last year...

The building was far larger than he had guessed, wooden walls extending into the main body of the tree. He had been cooking in his armor outside, but as he crossed the threshold, he was hit by an instant wave of cold air. 

“Little magic to keep things cool!” Jack laughed, gesturing for him to take a seat. “I’m sure I would have baked alive as a sapling if i hadn’t figured out how to keep cool in this clearing. Not much cover from the other trees around.” 

He quickly busied himself in the kitchen area, bustling around as he grabbed plates and cups. Gabe used the opportunity to look around at the house. While larger that he expected, it was all one open room. A kitchen and dining nook against the front wall, the hearth well used and crackling with a low fire even now. Beyond that was a sitting area with and overstuffed chair, couch, a desk covered in all manor of flowers and cloth sat beside a simple bookcase. Even further back still he could see a bed, piled high with quilts and pillows. 

“Seems like you’re fairly well rooted.” 

“I don’t get the chance to go out much.” He said, setting two cups of sweet tea and a plate heaping with sandwiches and fruit in front of him. “And I don’t have guests that stay very often.” 

“That stay?” Gabe asked, sniffing the tea before taking a careful sip. Even if he wasn’t beholden to him for the food, there was nothing stopping him from poisoning it. There was nothing but pleasantly sweet taste to the drink, the taste sparking a little on his tongue and throat. 

“There are a lot of travelers that end up getting lost and wandering through here, on top of the folks that come through to pick up ingredients. Most are in and out as quick as they can, trying to avoid the glamors, and get out of the woods before night.” 

“What kind of ingredients?”

“Nearly everything in the garden is magical. There was a reason I warned you away from eating them, obligations aside. Everything in them is normal, but there's no telling what would happen if you ate some of the other stuff.” Jack said, gesturing to the sandwiches with his mouth already full of one. 

Gabe took one, looking at its contents before throwing caution to the wind and taking a bite. It was every bit as delicious as the tea, every vegetable in it tasting nearly fresh from the garden. Jack was smiling at him when he looked up from the food, cup raised to his mouth to cover it. Scowling, he quickly polished it off, grabbing another one. 

“I can give you some vegetables to take home.” Jack laughed, watching him pack the second one away just as quickly. At Gabe’s raised eyebrow he added, “Free of obligation of course. Just let me know if there is anything you don’t like.” 

They talked a little over the meal, passing time until the sun grew heavy in the sky. When Gabe was finally ready to leave he was ladened with fresh fruits and vegetables, the afternoon steadily cooling. True to his word, Jack showed him back to the Path, and pointed out which one would take him there before sun down. With a short thanks, he started down the lane, only to stop abruptly and turn back. 

“If I was ever interested in passing by again, would this be the route to take?”

**Author's Note:**

> Under the same name on tumblr, shoot me a line if you'd like to see more.


End file.
